


A Hero's Law

by iluvpaddedwalls



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non Consensual, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvpaddedwalls/pseuds/iluvpaddedwalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero's the sheriff for a small town. Duo is a troublemaker that's given to Heero to try to straighten him out. But Heero's got his hands full of a local gang that wants him dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero's Law

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters. I don't own Gundam Wing. The only thing I own is Williams.:)

Heero stood leaning against the side of his office wall, observing the street from underneath the brim of his hat. His feet were crossed in front of him and his arms crossed, hat pulled down low to hide most of his face. He was wearing a pair of brown boots under a pair of loose blue jean pants. The heavy weight of his gun on his hip, held up by his belt was a comforting weight. He wore a light brown shirt, the top few buttons undone in the heat, with a brown sleeveless vest. His eyes traveled down to the left side of the vest to rest on his sheriff badge.

Heero sighed and looked back at the street, looking at the people walking past. He tilted his head slightly as he heard some loud noise coming from down the street. 'It better not be the gang again.' Heero was getting tired of breaking up riots or fights started because of them. He decided he would stay where he was. It didn't sound like a fight and it was coming his way anyways. And as it came closer, he was able to make out what the noise was.

"Hey ladies. Don't let the handcuffs keep you away; I'm a nice guy! Really. Hey! I'm walkin as fast as I can. I don't even know why I'm here; I didn't make that much trouble. But no. I'm the one that has to come to this dinky town. I think you guys just want me to away to quit taking away all the cute girls." Heero raised an eyebrow. 'This is the man I'm supposed to watch over?' Heero watched as a man was walked down the streets, pulling another one behind him.

Heero looked at the man in front before looking at the one being pulled. Heero stopped. 'This was a man? There has to be some mistake?' This man was thin and wore plain blue jeans and a tan shirt. But the thing that got his attention was the long braid hanging down the back. Heero got off of the wall and walked towards the edge of the porch, waiting for the two to arrive in front of him. The man in front was the deputy from the nearby town. "Hello Sheriff." Heero nodded at him. The exchange caught the interest of the man behind him but Heero didn't bother looking at him. 'If it is a he.'

"Right on time deputy." Heero said, pushing his hat back from his face. The deputy smiled at him. "Yes sir. Hard time of doing it too. He made quite a ruckus." Heero frowned and looked at the braided man. 'So it is a he.' Truthfully, the last thing he needed was another person making trouble. But the neighboring town hadn't known what to do with him, and they had heard about Heeros reputation and had thought he might be able to work it out.

"So this is him." Heero said, looking at the man behind him. The man just smiled at him. "Yup. I'm him. Duo Maxwell, in the flesh." 'Duo.' "Sheriff, I'd hate to just drop him and leave but I'm needed back as soon as possible." Heero looked away from Duo and to the deputy. "I understand." He leaned against the pole and watched as the deputy tipped his hat and started walking back down towards the road. When he got on his horse Heero turned to look at Duo.

He barely glanced at him and motioned for him to follow him. He turned around and walked back into his office, satisfied to hear footsteps following him. He opened the door waiting for Duo to go ahead of him before walking in after him. Heero sat in the chair behind his desk and Duo stood in front of him, playing with the end of his braid. "Sit down."

Duo just looked at him, making it clear he wasn't going to. Heero glared at him and wondered about how he was going to go about this. "Do you know why your here?" Heero asked, standing up and taking off his hat, running a hand through his hair, and setting it down on the desk. Duo grinned and nodded. "Yup. Everybody was jealous cause I got all the girls." Heero glared at Duo again. "Try again."

Duo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. You want the boring reason." Duo clasped his hands in front of him and started rocking back on his heels. "I'm here because I'm too much for the town to handle because I get out of hand a lot." Duo looked at him, giving him the puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry. I've learned my lesson. I don't have to stay here do I?" Heero looked at him. "No matter how much I'd rather agree with you there, I've already told them I'd take you."

Duo sighed and flopped back into a chair. "Man." A long silence filled the office while Heero stared at his hat and Duo stared at the ceiling. "What's your name?" Heero looked up at the question. "Heero Yuy." Duo nodded slowly, as if seeing if the name was acceptable. Heero shook his head and was about to sit down when a young man ran into his office. Heero immediately stood up straighter. "Sheriff! Williams is at it again." Heero almost groaned. 'Again.'

He didn't spare Duo a glance as he put his hat back on and checked to make sure his gun was loaded. It wasn't likely he would use it more than a threat if need be. He put it back into its holster and made for the door. "Heero. What am I supposed to do?" Heero paused, looking between Duo and the door. He hesitated before speaking. "You'll come with me. But you stay behind me and out of trouble. " Duo nodded and followed him outside. Heero motioned for the boy to lead him where the trouble was. The boy set off at a run and Heero followed behind him.

The boy leaded him to one of the local bars. Heero took out his gun and went inside. The Williams Gang was inside, drunk and making trouble. Fights had broken out and tables were being turned over, bottles broken, anything they could get their hands on. Heero let off a shot in the air and everything stilled. "Williams. I've told you already to not start fights indoors." Heero said, glaring at those around him. "If you want to fight with yourselves then do it outside."

Williams stood up, clearly drunk, half of it on his shirt. "Ah, Sheriff. So nice to see you again. And after such a short time apart." Heero scowled at him but Williams just swaggered over to him. "Williams. I mean it. Get out of here if you want to fight." Williams just frowned. "Why do ya always have to bust up our fun Sheriff? You always spoil it." Heero looked around and noticed that the rest of his gang were glaring at him. 'Like I care.' "I mean it. Get out." Heero growled and tightened the grip on his gun.

The gang had made trouble since the time he became Sheriff. People had told him they were the reason the last sheriffs had quit. Or died. But they were never convicted for anything. Williams glared at him for a minute before waving his hand. His gang put down the things they were holding and walked towards the door. Heero stepped back, making room for them to leave, holding out one arm and pushing Duo behind him. Each member of the gang scowled or glared at him as they left. Finally only Williams was left. As he left, he paused before Heero. "One of these days, we won't have to listen to you anymore." Heero just watched him as he left.

Heero surveyed the mess they left behind. The owner and workers of the bar were already trying to straighten things up. Concluding that they didn't need his help and it wasn't that bad Heero pushed Duo out of the door in front of him. He scanned the streets for any people from Williams's gang but didn't see anybody. They knew better then to linger around after Heero caught him. 'Now I'm in a bad mood.' Heero scowled and pushed his hat lower on his face. He glanced back to make sure Duo was following him still and stalked back to his office.

He slumped in is seat and put his feet up on his desk, crossed at the ankles. Heero crossed his arms and let his chin rest on his chest. 'I don't need this right now. The gang is getting worse and now I have to deal with some guy that they couldn't put up with. What do they expect me to do? Tell him to behave and send him back a perfect angel?' Heero glanced up at the boy sitting in front of him, currently looking around the room. 'Wait. I don't know if it'd work but.'

It was worth the risk. Heero sat up and reached for a nearby drawer in his desk. He pulled out a box and set it in front of Duo. He opened the box and turned it so Duo could see what was in it. Duo gaped at it before looking up and staring at him. Heero nodded. "From now on you'll be my deputy. You'll be expected to behave from now on as long as you're wearing this. This is a big responsibility so you can't take it lightly or you or someone else can get hurt."  
\-------------------

Heero lay on his bed in the backroom of the jailhouse. The cells were empty for now so it was pretty quiet. Just the way Heero liked it. He laid there for a couple more minutes before a knock on the front door resonated through the wooden structure and Heero had the sudden feeling of rolling over and falling back asleep. But of course, he forced himself to get up and grab a shirt before opening the door.  
"Trowa." He greeted, leaning against the door frame. "Something wrong?" Trowa gave him a small smile in return for the greeting. "Quatre sent me over to get you." Heero repressed a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He had a good idea of what this was about. He left Trowa standing in the doorway as he slipped on his boots and grabbed his hat. He double checked his gun even though it never left it's place on his hip except for when he was asleep. And then it was lying right next to him.

He followed Trowa down the dirt road towards the inn he and Quatra owned together. Many people smiled and wished Trowa good morning. Heero did not get the same treatment. The people in the town usually overlooked him except when they needed help. Heero didn't really care either way. He heard the yelling even before he got through the inn doors. He and Trowa met a distressed Quatra near the front desk, pacing and wringing his hands. The yelling could be heard more clearly now.

"Somebody let me out of this room! Do you hear me? I demand to be let out! You can't keep me in here all day! You get that stupid sheriff of yours here this instant so I can yell at him myself! Are you listening?" There was a pause after this before loud cursing was heard and a loud smash that signaled that something got broken. Quatre was looking at the stairs in horror, his face white and his hands were shaking. "He's destroying that room!" He turned to Heero and Heero could tell Quatre was about at his whits end.

"Heero! You have to do something! Stop him!" Trowa went over to Quatres side and hugged him close and said a few soothing words into his ear that Heero couldn't hear. He could feel an ache start to grow right between his eyes. It only got worse as he heard Duo start calling him names that would make proper women blush. He turned towards the stairs and marched towards where the sound was coming from.

Quatre and Trowa had done him a favor by housing Duo while Heero got a room together for him in his house. He couldn't stay with him in the jailhouse because there was only one room there. So his friends had conceded to help him out with his problem. Heero had locked the door to Duos room because there was a reason Duo had been kicked out of his town and sent here. He wasn't about to leave Duo unchaperoned and out in his town.

He grabbed the room key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He wasn't quite prepared to be attacked as soon as the door was opened. Duo flew at him, trying to punch him anywhere he could get a hit in. Heero stepped back in surprise at first but quickly concealed that, masking his face into impatience and slight amusement at Duos pathetic attempts. A blow glanced off his left side and Duo rammed into him, sending them both out into the hallway. The momentum kept them going and Heero was smashed into the wall.

Angry now, Heero grabbed Duo by his shoulder and pushed him off. And before Duo could get a good balance Heero had already reered back and punched him in the face. Duo was sent flying back, landing against the door frame and looking up at Heero in shock. Heero glared at him and straightened his shirt. "Are you done with your tempertantrum now?"

Duo frowned. "You shouldn't have locked me in there." Heero went over to him and grabbed his arm, lifting him off of the floor. "You should have asked politely." Duo stared at him in shock and Heero knew he was wondering if it would have really been that easy. "Yes, it would have." Duo started and looked him up and down. "No, I'm not reading your mind." Duo took several steps back. "Then quit doing that!" Heero chuckled and started back the way he came, hearing Duos footsteps behind him.

He found Quatre and Trowa in the same spot, though they broke apart when they saw the two coming. Heero stopped in front of them and looked pointedly at Duo. Duo blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry about earlier." Quatre still looked a little white in the face but he stepped forward and hugged Duo. Duo was wide eyed, certainly not expecting to be hugged. Quatre noticed and laughed, pulling back. "Sorry, I'm just a hugging type of person." Trowa nodded. "He even hugs Heero."

Duo smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Really? I can't imagine that." He and Quatre laughed while Trowa smiled. Heero glared at them all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was Duo and Heero walking together down the dirt road this time. Heero looked over at Duo who was again fiddeling with his deputy badge. It was pinned on the left breast of his shirt. "Quit that."  
Duo looked up and let his hand fall. "It's just so weird." Heero looked at him but didn't answer. "Fine, don't talk to me. Like I care." Heero still didn't say anything but kept walking. Duo started grumbling, low enough so Heero couldn't hear it, though he did hear his name a couple of times. He figured it probably wasn't anything good either.

As soon as they had exited the inn everybody started to stare. At Duo. They were all curious about the newcomer that they had heard about through the gravevine. Whispers following them everywhere, as well as lingering looks. "I assume you didn't bring anything with you." Heero said to Duo who was smiling at a group of girls. "Hm? Oh, nope. Just the clothes on my back." Heero nodded, he had figured as much.

He led Duo over to one of the stores that he usually tried to avoid. They walked through the door and was immediately hit with a strong perfume. "Heero! You've come! Oh, it's so nice to see you!" Both men cringed at the high pitched voice. Duo saw a flash of pink go by and before he knew it there was a blonde girl latched onto Heero so tightly that the man couldn't get her off; and he tried. Duo smirked. "Friend of yours?" Heero glared at him and growled as he tried to pry the clinging girl off of him.

"Relena. Let go." Relena lifted her head and pouted her lips in a way which she thought was sexy and purred. "But you haven't been to see me in such a long time." Heero took a deep breath to control his temper and motioned to Duo. "I'm here for business. I need at least four complete outfits made for him." Relena pouted but relectantly released her prize. Duo was then being pushed further back into the store by the surprisingly strong girl.

Heero followed behind them at a safe distance. Duo was then measured and Heero told her the type of clothes he wanted. Relena grinned. "And what color do you want these to be in?" Heero looked over at Duo. "Black." Relenas face scrunched up. "Black? What about pink? Pink is such a lovely color!" Heero almost laughed at the look of disgust and horror that passed across Duos face. "Relena." He instead warned.

Relena pouted for a moment before it was replaced with a coy look. "Anything for you Heero." Duo choked on his laughter as Heero turned a light shade of pink. "Anything for you Heero." Duo mocked, batting his eyelashes at him. "Really?" Heero asked. "Then shut up." Duo pouted at him. Relena came back in a minute with a type of material. "Is this okay?" Duo looked and felt it and nodded. Heero nodded. Good, now that's over. Before Relena could say anything else Heero grabbed Duos arm. "I'll need as many done as you can by tomorrow." He shot over his shoulder.  
\-------------

Heero waited patiently for Duo to finish dressing in the room behind him. He was waiting in the hallway of his small one room house that was located just down the street from the jail house. It had been given to him when he had taken the job, passed down from the last sheriff. He hardly ever used it as he preferred the small back room in the office. He lifted his head as the door beside him opened and Duo stepped out in his new clothes.  
"So how do I look?" Duo grinned and turned once. Heero looked him over and

nodded. Duo grinned some more and grabbed the end of his braid, twirling it

around in his fingers. Heero found himself watching those fingers for a minute before grunting and leading Duo down the hallway and through the front steps. It really was a small place but Heero had never really had any problems with it. After all, it had only been him and again, he never used it.

It would have to do as a place for Duo, he thought. There wasn't any room left in the jail house and Heero certainly didn't want to put up with the braided man that often. The inn was now out of the question after the display he had made there and the damage that he had done.

"So what are we doing today Heero?" Duo asked energetically. Heero shrugged. "Is this all you do? Just wait around for something to happen?" Heero nodded. "This is like talking to a wall! Why won't you say something? Come on..." Duo went on like this for several minutes with Heero making small gestures while he was wondering how long he'd have to put up with this.

As they rounded a corner the light flashing off of Duo's deputy badge caught Heero's eye. And for the thousandth time he wondered if what he did was the right thing. He didn't really have any solid plan behind it but he just didn't know what else to do. Which made him wonder what kind of idiots would think that he had the people skills necessary to help them. All Heero could do was hope that at the least nothing bad came out of his little idea.

They made it to the jail house in record time, neither noticing the curious and amused looks they were receiving. Although the residents of the town mostly ignored the new sheriff, they still found it slightly humorous to find him walking quickly in front of the stranger, hands in his pocket and a scowl on his face. Heero had just stepped foot inside of the jail house before a hand grabbed his arm and voice was shouting at him.

"Sheriff! Thank goodness you're here! I was just about to go looking for you, but you've got to help me!" The man was middle aged and overweight, sweat dripping down his face as he twitched. Duo watched on, not sure what to do, as Heero pried the mans hands off of him and forcefully sat him down in a chair.

"Calm down and tell me what's going on." Heero crossed his arms and tried to hide his annoyance with the man stuttering in front of him.

"The...Williams! They're d...down at my farm. T..They're terrorizing...terrorizing my animals!" By this time the man had burst into tears and both men had trouble understanding his sentence. Heero sighed and grabbed his hat, looking thoroughly frustrated and peeved.

Duo looked back at the crying man once more before hurrying after Heero.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heero prodded his horse to go faster. He heard the shouting and the laughing  
long before he topped the hill. He brought the horse to a stop at the highest

point, looking down the group below them causing the ruckus. He could clearly

make out five horses but only three were carrying riders. He found the other two running around in the fenced in area, chasing the cattle with branding irons and yelling.

He could feel the anger rising and he grit his teeth. He didn't know how many

times he had gotten onto the group below him but his patience was limited and

they had passed that line a long time ago. If only he wasn't sheriff... He

pushed those thoughts from his mind and nudged his mount into motion again. Duo had been strangely silent throughout the trip. Heero could only reason that he was nervous.

The three on the horses saw them coming and shouted a warning to the two in the fence. As the two rode closer Heero could identify who was who. He had seen two of the three men sitting on the horses. He wasn't sure where the third came from or where the other had gone. He turned his gaze at the two making their way towards them, fury on their faces. "Sheriff! It's so nice to see you again, so soon."

He looked at the oldest Williams first. He was about twice the size of Heero,

which is probably why he thought he could push him around. "Williams." He

received a sneer in reply. He ignored him and directed his gaze to the smaller man behind him, Williams' little brother. His real name was Stuart but the last person to call him that mysteriously disappeared. Everybody made sure to call him by the preferred name after that, Stu. "Stuart." He greeted with a knowing smirk.

He could practically hear Stuart's teeth grinding together and he made a move

towards him but Williams put his arm up to stop him. The younger one turned to his brother with a pleading expression. "Please, let me take care of him! I know I can do it. Let me do it for you! For our name!" It was whispered fiercely and Heero had a suspicion that he wasn't supposed to hear it. Williams shook his head, keeping his fierce gaze on Heero. Stuart looked at Williams in what looked like betrayal but didn't say anything and went back to glaring at Heero.

Heero swung down off of his horse, faintly hearing Duo following his move. He

was so used to working alone that he had forgotten that he had somebody else

with him. He could see Williams and Stuart's eyes travel behind him and knew

what, or rather who, they were looking at. Williams smirked. "Haven't I seen you before? Oh yeah, you were with the good Sheriff here the day we were having a little fun at the inn weren't you?" Stuart sneered and chuckled.

Raising an eyebrow at the younger of the two, Heero gave him a look that

clearly conveyed what he thought of their pathetic attempt at humor. He glanced behind him and motioned for Duo to come stand beside him. Duo did so silently, his eyes darting between the five men. Heero didn't bother paying any attention to the three on the horses since he knew from experience that they wouldn't do anything without Williams permission first.

He also knew for a fact that Williams thought of Heero as his to do with as he wished. The satisfaction of beating Heero would be his alone. In his thoughts

Heero smirked. Like he would ever let Williams have that kind of satisfaction. Especially since he knew exactly what would happen to him after Williams had

gotten his revenge. He hadn't missed the lust that would shine from his eyes

whenever he would look at him.

He felt Duo shift beside him, his arm brushing against his own. The sun glinted off his badge again. Both brothers eyes narrowed. "So you're a deputy?" Williams said, his voice dripping with doubt. "A little small for deputy work aren't you?"

He could feel Duo tense and get ready to make a reply so he decided to cut in.

"What are you doing here Williams? Didn't I tell you to stop making trouble?"

Williams grinned and took a step forward. "Stop making trouble? But Sheriff,

that's one of the things I'm best at. If you want to find out my other talents maybe I could show 'em to you, in private." Williams leered suggestively. Heero had to bite back a scathing retort. He should be used to them coming from him by now but they still made him feel sick.

"I'm warning you. You keep crossing me and I'll throw your hide in jail." Heero growled threateningly.

Stuart stepped forward again. "You wouldn't dare! You don't realize what we could do to you?"

Heero sneered. "What exactly are you going to do? Are you going to do to me what you did to the last sheriff?" He stepped forward. "Go ahead. Sneak up on me in the night and shoot me like you did to him. You're cowards and that's the only way cowards know how to do it."

There was a roar of rage from one of the brothers, he wasn't sure which.

Williams lifted up the cattle prod that he was still holding. "Nobody calls us cowards and gets away with it!" Williams rushed him and swung the cattle prod at his head. Heero took a hasty step backwards and to the side. Duo leapt into action beside him, going for Stuart so they couldn't gang up on him. The three on the horse shifted nervously on their mounts but Williams yelled at them to stay out of it.

Heero took that opportunity to ram into Williams, sending them both sprawling to the ground. Heero grabbed for the cattle prod and tried to wrench it from his grip. Williams bucked beneath him and managed to roll away. Heero got to his knees and threw himself back to avoid another swipe made at him. He landed on his back in the dust and rolled as the end of the cattle prod was slammed to the ground where his shoulder had just been.

He stopped and managed to get to his feet before Williams could come after him again. He sent a quick glance at Duo and saw that he was having the same problem with getting the prod away. Williams was swinging it wildly now, desperate to get a hit in. Heero dodged and waited for that perfect moment. It came when Williams breathing became heavier and his swings were losing their power. He had just taken a swung and Heero leaped forward, and even though it made him sick to be this close to him, he grabbed his arm that held the prod and twisted it around his back. The man let out a shout of agony and Heero yanked the cattle prod out of limp fingers.

Now that he had his end of things under control he could take the time to check on Duo. He found Duo sitting on top of Stuart still, cattle prod thrown a couple feet away and Stuart underneath him, sobbing past a busted nose and lip. There was a cut on his forehead and Heero could tell that Duo could give as good as he got. He yanked Williams closer, bending his arm further and making the man groan. "Now listen to me. I'm sick and tired of having to break you and your men up. Next time I catch you causing problems you're going straight to jail. You understand me?" Heero growled, jerking the arm.

The other man bit his lip to keep from crying out and nodded. Not believing him for a minute Heero shoved him forward onto the ground. "Good." He motioned for Duo to leave and the other got up off the still sobbing man. Heero stepped over the figure lying before him and calmly got back onto his mount. Duo gave Heero a big grin as he got on his horse. "Well that was fun Heero. We should do this again some time."

Heero couldn't help but smirk. "I agree." Duo laughed and they turned their mounts around and headed back towards the town. Williams got to his feet with a curse, favoring his injured arm. He gave his brother a disgusted look and spit in the dirt. "This isn't over Sheriff. Not by a long shot."  
\---------------

It was late in the evening now, darkness settling comfortably around the small town. The light in the jailhouse was on and people walking by could see the Sheriff and newly appointed Deputy sitting around the table.

Heero settled back into his chair was a sigh, took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. Duo sat across from him, feet up on the edge of table and Heero stopped himself from telling him to get them off. He pushed a cup of coffee that he had just made across the table in his direction. Duo grabbed it and took a long drink and Heero almost winced as he imagined the hot coffee burning its way down his throat.

Duo cringed and coughed but didn't say anything. Heero blew on his absently as he stared at the other. He still had his reservations about what he could do about Duo. He was tempted to go to the neighboring town and knock the idiots who thought he could handles this heads together. He was so far from being able to handle this it wasn't even funny. What am I going to do with him?

Duo could feel Heeros eyes on him but he just focused on downing the coffee he had been given. It had been a long day and he could feel it settle in his body. But he wasn't ready to go to bed yet. Well, it was really the fact that he wasn't ready to leave Heero's company yet. Heero had an unbelievable magnetism about him. The funny thing about it was that Heero didn't know it. Heck, Heero didn't even try to bring people to him. Or maybe it was just Duo that was drawn to him. As soon as the thought entered he knew he was wrong.

After all, he had been there that afternoon too. He had seen the look Williams gave Heero. It made his skin crawl even as it made him want to rip those eyes out of the guys head. The intensity of these feelings scared the wits out of him. Duo wasn't the type to lie, even to himself. After all, what was the point? Things usually just got worse when you added lying to the mix. So yes, he was attracted to the man across from him.

No, he didn't think Heero liked him in the tiniest bit. And there was no way he was going to just sit here and not try to get Heero to like him. Duo grinned and leaned back, imitating Heero. "So Heero, tell me about yourself."

Heero looked up from his study of his coffee and couldn't help but let his eyes wander over Duo's stretched out form. Snapped his eyes away quickly he cleared his throat. "Not much to tell." Duo pouted. "Aw come on. There has to be something. Why did you come to this hole in the world?"

Heero rubbed at the back of his neck. "They'd take me." Duo rolled his eyes. He wasn't surprised the Heero was being difficult. Afraid where these questions might lead, Heero turned them back on Duo.

"What about you Duo. Why exactly are you here?" Duo shrugged. He figured he could go about this two ways. He could either tell enough of the truth to satisfy Heero but still keep the important bits to himself or he could open up completely in hopes that Heero would be comfortable enough after to follow suit.

"The mayor wasn't exactly fond of me." Heero looked as if he expected Duo to copy his manners and stop there. So Duo almost grinned at the look of surprise on his face when he didn't. "He found out I was sleeping with his son and wasn't particularly happy with it. So he got rid of me the easiest way he knew how. Push me off on somebody else. I was just lucky that it was you." Duo smirked. Hah, let him chew on that for a while.

Heero stared at Duo. Well, that was far more than he was expecting. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about Duo being...whatever he was...but he was angry on Duos behalf and even angrier at the mayor for putting him in this situation. "You're...gay?"

Duo let the smile stay on his face, even as he felt his insides twist. "Yup. Does that bother you Heero?" He didn't let on to him how anxious this was making him. Was Heero going to freak and send him off to some other town? Or worse, back to where he just came from? He'd seen Heero in a fight and even though he thought he'd be able to stand up for himself if push came to shove, he wasn't wanting to test it.

"No." He said simply. That wasn't what was bothering him. After all, Quatre and Trowa were the closest things that he could call friends and they were together. He stubbornly pushed away the hope and happiness that had risen up at Duo's statement. It was Duo's turn to look surprised but it melted away to a blinding smile.

Heero coughed and again rejected what seeing that smile did to him as he looked at the clock. "It's getting late. You should get back to the house."

Duo noted that Heero was right. He was feeling particularly happy at this moment and that in turn made him feel daring and reckless. "You're right." He got up and grabbed his things. "I'll see you tomorrow then Heero." He walked over to Heero and without giving himself the chance to chicken out he leaned down and gave Heero a soft kiss on the lips. He flashed a quick grin and hurried out of the jailhouse.

He didn't stop his fast pace until he'd made it halfway to the house and looking back revealed no rampant Heero coming after him with his gun. He wasn't aware of the dopey grin he had on his face the rest of the walk at the thought that maybe Heero would come around. And that maybe Heero did like him, the tiniest bit.

Heero didn't get to sleep that night until late. Thoughts were whirling around his mind and he kept seeing Duo leaning down towards him over and over again. But he did finally get to sleep, though it was a troubled one. However, he didn't stay asleep long. He stayed still and took stock of his surroundings as he wasn't sure what had woken him up.

After a couple minutes of silence he began to believe that it was nothing. Heero turned on his side, determined to get some more sleep. A couple more minutes passed and Heero was still awake. Which is why he heard the muffled sound of someone moving around outside through the thin wooden walls. He was immediately alert and he slowly got ready to grab his gun if needed.

He heard a thump and curses immediately followed. He eyes watched as a shadow on the opposite wall moved back and forth slightly. Taking the distraction his hand shot out and grabbed his gun before quickly returning it to where it had been, his gun hidden by his turned body. The shadow quivered again and then stilled.

He heard something scrape against the side of the wall and then a click. His eyes widened. He rolled off the bed and hit the floor as a bang erupted in the small room. Curses were shouted this time and Heero recognized the voice as the younger Williams brother. Heero growled and brought up his own gun. Nobody was going to shoot at him and get away with it. He didn't get a chance to fire as the shadow turned and ran, disappearing as it went around the corner.

He did some cursing of his own as he ran through the jailhouse and out the door. He was suddenly glad that he had forgotten to change. He was wearing what he would normally wear minus the vest, button up shirt, belt and shoes. Which left him shivering in his plain white shirt, pants and socks. He spotted a shadowed figure running down the street and quickly aimed. He got off a shot and the figure paused before speeding around the closest corner.

Heero took off after him, his breath showing up in the cold night air. He stopped just around the corner and looked around, quickly ducking back to avoid getting shot in the head. Instead the edge of the building came off in splinters as the bullet hit it. He didn't even wait a second after that but turned and started firing at the figure standing there. His first shot missed as the figure ducked. Another shot hit the dirt about 3 inches from his feet.

He refused to move as he took careful aim. The other managed to get off two more shots but Heero didn't notice. He pulled the trigger, a bang sounded and the figure dropped to the ground. Heero waited a moment before slowly walking up to the prone figure, gun still held at ready. He looked down. He was right. Stuart Williams lay dead on the ground in front of him. Williams wasn't going to like this.

As he was standing there he heard screaming start to come from up the street. "Fire! Fire!" Heero took one last look at the body before turning and running back the way he came. He passed the jailhouse and kept going. He could see the smoke starting to cloud the sky. His heart clenched and he forced himself to go faster as he realized where the smoke was coming from. He skidded to a halt in front of his house, which was currently being eaten by flames. He frantically searched the faces of the people milling around and couldn't find the one he was searching for.

"Duo..." He whispered, wide eyes taking in the destruction of his house. And Duo was inside. He pushed through the growing crowd, not caring when people were pushed to the ground. He could feel the heat as he got closer the door and it hit him like a wave as he stepped through the door. The first floor wasn't that bad on the first floor so it must have been started on the second. Which didn't make Heero feel any better.

He raced down the hallway to the stairs, taking them two at a time. The further he went up the hotter and smokier it became, which seemed to press on his lungs, making it difficult to breathe. He remembered which room was Duos and skirted passed the flames and covered his mouth with his hand, trying to help his breathing. He was making his way down the hallway when a door opened up and Duo came flying out. "Duo!" Heero shouted and then started coughing.

Duo looked up and stared at him in shock. "Duo, come on!" Heero shouted and motioned for him to come. Duo just stood there and stared at him. "Duo!" He took a step forward, only to stop to beat out the flames that were licking the bottom of his pants. He hurried forward and took Duo's arm. As soon as he touched him Duo seemed to come out of his trance like state. "Heero?"

"Yeah. Come on. We have to get out of here." Duo nodded and they slowly made there way back down the hallway. The flames were getting worse and the hallway was filled with smoke. Heero could hear Duo coughing behind him over his own coughs and led them forward faster. He couldn't see through the dark smoke and tightened his grip on Duos hand.

His inability to see almost had them falling down the stairs as they had gotten to them quicker than Heero had thought. Seeing the door just there made Heero go even faster, losing some of the caution from earlier. They had gone down three steps when the cracking started. Startled Heero looked up to see cracks starting on the ceiling. Bits and pieces were breaking off and tumbling down. As they watched it started to break into bigger pieces until it all started to come tumbling down towards them.

Desperate in knowing they'd never make it to the bottom, Heero pulled Duo ahead of him and pushed him. Duo unconsciously tightened his grip on Heero's hand, pulling him along with him. They tumbled down the stairs together, landing at the bottom just as the ceiling finished falling and crashed on the stairs, bringing the whole thing down. Without waiting for his breath to come back, Heero hauled Duo up and down the rest of the hallway towards the door.

They burst through the door and outside at a run. Duo collapsed to his knees, head down and hair in a disarray. Heero quickly sat down before his shaking legs could betray him and give out. They sat like that as somebody went to get the doctor and an effort was made to keep the fire from passing over to the next closest building. Heero had let his eyes fall shut, as he let himself lean against the tree behind him.

"Heero..." The terror in Duo's voice alone made Heero open his eyes and focus on the kneeling boy a few feet from him. He could see Duos hands held out in front of him, covered in something dark. He was having trouble breathing and knew Duo was probably suffering from the same. His mind must have wandered because the next thing he knew Duo was kneeling beside him, hands in his face. "Heero!"

Heero looked down and his brain finally gave him the name of the red stains on Duo's hand. Blood. Duo was hurt? Bleeding? He wanted to reach up to Duo and check but his arms weren't letting him. "Heero, you're bleeding!" Him? He was the one bleeding?

He recalled the gun fight between himself and Stuart. Oh, well at least it wasn't Duo. "Where is the doctor!" Hands were shaking him and he could see Duo's panicked face peering at him. "Come on Heero! Don't do this to me! Heero!"

"Duo..." He could still feel Duo's hands on his shoulders but he couldn't see him anymore. Duo... The feeling started to fade also and he tried to hold onto it. It slipped through his fingers.  
\--------------

"Heero! Where's the doctor! Heero...please...st...with me!"

"Hold on him down son! Give me that water and bandage over there. Yeah, that right there. You got a good grip on him? Pour the hot water...hold...will hurt..."

"Heero, please wake up. Wake up..."

Heero heard talking before anything else. It was loud despite him not being able to understand what was being said. It was like a distracting fly. All Heero wanted was for it to go away and let him rest in peace. And amazingly enough ,after a soft thump, it did just that. He was ready to settle back into his sleep when he felt something soft grab onto his left hand. Obviously, he decided, he was going to have to do something about this if he wanted any more rest.

Tried opening his eyes and immediately found out what a mistake that was. He thought he must have made a noise as the hand holding his suddently tightened.

"Heero?" Heeros only response was to try to open his eyes a second time, though this time much more slowly.

"Heero! Oh my god, you're awake. You're awake. Hold on, let me get the doctor!" The hand left his and with his eyes half open he could see a dark figure dart out the door. Heero would recognize that voice anywhere. Now that he was able to open his eyes completely he took a quick scan of his surroundings. Small room, not alot of furniture, also a room he was not familiar with. Though if he assumed he heard Duo correctly and this was the Doctors then that would explain why he was unfamiliar with it.

He looked up as the door opened again and the Doctor came in, Duo bouncing in behind him.

"Well, look who's up. How are we feeling today Sheriff? Shoulder holding up okay?" Heero grunted. It had been, until the Doctor had to point it out. Up until that point Heero hadn't even noticed the pain radiating from his shoulder. "Eh, you'll be fine. Just take it easy for a little bit." Heero nodded and the Doctor turned and left the room.

No sooner than the the door clicked shut did Duo throw his arms around Heeros neck.

"You scared me half to death Heero. I thought you were going to die! Don't you ever do that to me again or I'll...or I'll..." Having failed to come up with a descent threat Duo swooped down captured Heeros lips with his own. It only lasted for a couple seconds before Duo backed away blushing.

Heeros lips tingled. "I'm alright Duo."

"I know." Duo sniffled once but then immediately straightened his shoulders and cleared his throat. "You're tougher than that eh Heero?" Duo grinned. Heero said nothing but managed to give him a small smile. His mind seemed like it was running a mile a minute.

"How long?" Heero asked. Duo was standing there, nervously tugging at the end of his shirt.

"Two days." Heero nodded, he wasn't out for that long then. "Your house is gone Heero. I'm sorry." Heero waved him away.

"The house doesn't matter Duo." He didn't want to think about the house. Because thinking about the house made him think about the fire which then made him think about Duo being in the fire. Which wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the feelings those thoughts seem to drudge up and he didn't want to think about those right now. "Are you alright?"

Duo smiled and held his arms out to show he wasn't missing anything. "Yup. 100% okay." He looked up and saw Heero getting out of the bed. "Um, Heero I think you should stay in bed for a little longer. It might be too soon for you to be up and everything..." Heero was obviously not listening as he pulled on his boot.

"Heero I think you need to relax." Heero pulled on his button up shirt.

"Maybe you should get back in bed. Should I go get the Doctor?" Heero pulled on his vest.

"Heero I really think you need more time." Heero pinned his Sheriffs badge on.

"Duo, we don't have more time."  
\-----------------

Heero stood in front of what remained of his house in silece. He had left Duo with Quatra and Trowa, asking that they keep an eye on him for a bit. He just had to have some time to think. He needed to figure out what he was going to do from here. Should he send Duo away, or was it safer for him here? And he had to be prepared for Williams. There was no doubt in his mind that the man would stop at nothing. The thin control he had over them was now gone and now enraged over the death of his brother there was no telling what the man was capable of.

He heard the footsteps coming up behind him before the shadow joined him on the ground. His hand resting lightly on the gun at his hip he turned his head just enough to see who was standing just behind him. He immediately tensed, hand tightening on his gun. A dark chuckle met his ears.

"Relax Sheriff. If I had wanted to shoot you, you'd be dead already." Heero turned completely around to face the other, still ready to draw if necessary.

"What do you want Williams? Don't you have a funeral to plan? You have my sympathies of course." Heero knew Williams wasn't going to shoot him here. That wasn't what he wanted. He knew Williams would want Heero to know. To know that the end had come for him, and that he was the one that brought it. It would be too simple here.

Williams sneered at the false condolensces and scoffed. "I'm sure Sheriff. If only I knew what he had been planning. Maybe I could have stopped him."

"Yes, I'm sure you had no idea." Williams spit in the dirt.

"Listen Sheriff, I only wanted to come tell you that trouble is coming. Coming soon. And it ain't gonna be like nothin you ever seen before. I can guarantee that...Sheriff. So you best be ready. Or this town might have to be finding another sheriff." Williams eyes slowly travelled down and back up his body. "And a deputy too."

Williams chuckled again and started walking away. Heero called out to him.

"Don't worry so much. Me and my deputy won't be going anywhere."

...

"No, you put your finger there. Keep your grip like this. Pull back here..."

CRACK

"That was better. Keep both eyes open. Focus..."

CRACK

"Closer. Make sure you keep your arm tight otherwise it's going to kick..."

CRACK

"Much better. Remember to keep your hand steady-"

"Heero, how much longer are we going to do this?" Duo complained as he lowered the gun Heero had given him. His ears rang and his hand stung. It was hot and he was sweaty and all he wanted was to sit down in the local bar and have a couple drinks.

"Until you get this right." Heero looked at the marker Duo had been shooting at and saw alot of improvement. Duo had a natural gift with a gun. He looked over and saw Duo leaned against a pole and fanning himself. "We can continue tomorow." He informed him, taking pity. "Do you want to get a drink?"

"Get a drink? You read my mind." Duo grinned and slung an arm over Heeros shoulder. "Heero, that's the best idea you've had today!"

...

They sat at the corner table in the local bar. Duo had already downed a few, at least seven glassess sat on his side of the table, while Heero was still working on his second. And Heero thought Duo talked a lot without drinking.

"Heero, I know this may sound strange, but I'm really glad that I came here. I'm really, really glad that I met you. You know? Really glad..." Duo trailed off, the drunken grin leaving his face for a moment. "Heero?"

Heero looked up and something he couldn't describe in Duos eyes made him shift in his chair and look away.

"Heero, I really like you." Heero was beginning to think Duo had had enough to drink.

"Duo, I think it's time I take you back to your bedroom." Now that the house was burned down Heero had gotten Duo to agree to stay back at Quatra and Trowas. With promises that the doors would not be locked.

Duo nodded, set down his empty glass and stood up. "Alright, take me back to your bedroom."

Heero could feel his face heat up. He stood up and grabbed Duos elbow, escorting him out the door. "Duo, you have your own bedroom." He wasn't prepared for Duo yanking his elbow out of his grip or the body pushing him back against the wall.

"I know." Duo whispered. There faces were only inches apart and Heero could feel Duos warm breath on his face. Heeros eyes darted down to the lips nearly pressed to his and he could feel his heart jump, his breathing harder, his mind racing. Was he going to let this happen again? He didn't have the answer by the time Duo wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Heero stood there, feeling Duos soft lips on his. A hand stroking the hair on the nape of his neck. The other hand traveling from his shoulder to rest at his hip, fingers bruising as he was pulled closer to the other. A warm tongue and teeth nibbling at his lower lip. He pushed on Duos shoulder and moved his face to the side. His face was burning and his lips were tingling and all he wanted was more.

"Duo, we can't. It isn't right, you'r drunk." He was surprised at the low chuckle and Duo pulled him closer, kissing him again quickly on the mouth.

"Heero, I'm not drunk. If theres one thing I can do is drink. I was telling the truth though. I really, really like you." Heero didn't stop him again when Duo kissed him this time. His hands went to Duos shoulder, holding him steady on sudden unsteady legs. He gasped when the tongue returned and welcomed it. Groaned when bodies rubbed on each other. Yes, he would let happen again, and again, and again...  
\---------------

On the walk back to Duos room Heero managed to keep his hands to himself. And was able to keep Duos hand to himself, barely. It seemed like a long walk to the hotel that passed too quickly. The main room was empty but Heero only managed a quick glance before he allowed Duo to pull him up the stairs.

As he was dragged closer to Duos door he couldn't help last minute doubts. Should he really being doing this? But it was too late, the door closes behind him and he finds himself again pressed up against the wall, Duo attacking his mouth. He feels hands on his waste, around his neck, sliding through his hair, gripping and tugging so hard it hurts. One part of him says it's going too fast, while another demands that it's not going fast enough.

He's aware that his hands seem to have a mind of their own and no matter how hard he tries he can't seem to tame them. He sees them grab Duos arms and reverse their positions, pushing Duo now up against the wall. Breaking their kiss to lavish attention on other parts of the trapped body.

He's gone insane. That has to be it. Because he can't control his actions, his body and mind seem to be no longer connected. He should tell Duo, tell Duo that he's gone crazy so that he can try to stop him, get away. But Duo doesn't seem to be interested in stopping him. Not unless he imagines the way Duo is grinding his hips to his own to be his way of trying to push him off. Not unless he imagines the way Duos gasping and breathy moans that are escaping as his way of screaming.

He's being pushed back now, but not in the way he was just thinking about. Duo is moving with him, hands and mouth stick on him as he's pushed back until the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed. Duo pulls away long enough to strip his shirt over his head while at the same time kicking his shoes off, flinging his shirt to the other side of the room. Heero follows suit, and by the time his shirt is over his head Duo is naked.

Heero takes a moment while he tugs the rest of his clothes off to appreciate the view. Duo is lean but muscled. Long legs. Duos body seems to be vibrating and the braid swinging behind him draws his eyes lower. He doesn't get anymore time before Duo pushes him down on the bed.

Climbing on top of him and rocking their hips together and he was surprised to hear himself moan. It must have been getting hot because he felt a bead of sweat start to roll down the side of his face before a warm tongue lapped it up. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. It was all a blur of mouth and hands. Touches here and everywhere. He felt a sharp bite on his neck as one of his hands was bold enough to slide down and grip Duos hard length.

Somebody hissed as his hand rubbed up and down, thumb catching the tip and rolling over it. A body thrust against him and hands gripped his shoulders hard with the intent of rolling him over. Heero resisted and they again reversed their positions. Duo laid on his back, hands gripped in Heeros hair as a mouth tentatively licked the underside of his aching flesh from base to tip. A cry echoed throughout the room as the tip was sucked into the mouth as the tongue dipped into the slit. Heero determined the taste wasn't as good as the delicious sounds being pulled from the other as more and more of the length was engulfed.

As he concentrated he became more aware of the noises they were making. The heavy breathing, the moans, the whimpers, the gasps. He wasn't sure who was making what and he didn't care. He noticed when they became louder, more frequent. When the body beneath him trembled harder, hands tightened in his hair. He didn't want it to end this way. He heard a whimper of disappointment and the hands tried to push his hand back down. He lightly grabbed a wrist and looked up to see eyes staring down at him.

He wanted more. More than this. He didn't know how to get more, do more, though. Duo grabbed his hands and pulled him up and beside him. Hands framed his face as lips met his. It still had the urgency of before, but there was something beneath. This time Heero let himself be rolled to his stomach, hands lightly trailing down his back. Then there was a moment of nothing and Heero almost turned over. A hand on his back stopped him. He felt another hand briefly squeeze his ass before dipping into the cleft, finger trailing until it hit the puckered entrance. He felt his body shiver and his hands clenched into the sheets.

He knew he wouldn't have to wait long. They were both ready, impatient. The finger slipped in easily and was quickly joined by a second. It was a little uncomfortable but he refused to show it. Instead he moved his hips back, taking the fingers in faster. He heard a breathy chuckle and the fingers were removed. There was another moment of nothing before something much larger was against him, trying to get inside.

He took a deep breath. He could handle it. It wasn't gentle. It pushed relentlessly until it pushed its way through and in. It didn't stop and anytime it gave a couple inches it took them right back even harder. He loved it, he wanted it. It was perfect. It didn't last much longer. All he could feel was the pounding behind him, the fingers burning into his hip, the feral growls. His own throat was vibrating with loud moans, his breaths coming out in gasps. He could feel his body tightening.

His breath grew heavier, his eyes shut and his head thrown back as he was pushed over the edge. He twitched and writhed as pleasure washed over him and left him feeling empty and sated. He could tell Duo finished behind him as the lenth inside of him jerked several times and then the fullness, the tightness was no longer there. They both collapsed on the bed beside each other. Heero grabbed the closest piece of clothing and wiped himself off before tugging the blanket out from beneath them.  
\------------------

Heeros' eyes blinked open, immediately taking in the room. The warm body behind him, the lightening window in front of him, the sounds of quiet from everywhere else. Heero always had been an early riser. He laid there for several more minutes before he got an arm under him and pushed himself up and out of bed. He heard Duo grumbling sleepily behind him but didn't look back. He quietly picked up his scattered clothes from the floor and put them on. The door clicked behind him and not once did he glance at the figure still laying on the bed.

Quatra was at the front desk already when Heero came down the stairs. Nobody else was awake so the rooms were empty. Quatra glanced up quickly from the paper in his hands before looking up again, scanning Heero over. Heero stopped where he stood, waiting to see if Quatra was going to say something. He didn't know why he didn't just leave, why he would give the other man the opportunity to say something, anything. But he didn't want to walk out the front doors, did not look forward to being by himself at this time.

Quatra didn't say anything as he slipped out from behind the desk and walked up to Heero. Neither one of them said anything as Quatra started to gently lead Heero to a room behind the front desk. Heero sat down in a chair and watched as Quatra sat two glasses of whiskey on the table before sitting down himself. Heero looked at the glass for a moment before picking it up slowly.

"It's a little early to be drinking." Heero said, but still took a small sip. Quatra merely smiled gently.

They sat like that for several minutes, neither talking with Quatra still studying him. When the glasses were empty Quatra refilled them. And then refilled them again. Heero started slumping in his seat, starring into the glass he was holding. "I made a mistake last night."

Heero didn't lift his eyes to look at the other man and Quatra didn't comment.

"I made a mistake last night with Duo. It shouldn't have happened." Heero held his empty cup out and Quatra refilled it again. Was this his third? Or fourth? Heero wasn't sure and he was pretty sure that ment he needed to stop.

"It's going to change everything. I don't know what's going on. I've never..." Heero took another long drink and closed his eyes. He had been ignoring this but last night was...and wasn't a mistake. It wouldn't change everything. Afterall, Duo would be fine. Heero wouldn't. Afterall, how could he go on like everything was normal when he now knew this. He couldn't go on like everything was normal when everything was as far from normal as it could get.

"How am I supposed to get through this?" Heero supposed that he could pretend that last night didn't happen. If Duo was feeling any discomfort over last night then he could do at least that much. But what if Duo didn't feel bad about last night? Heero didn't let himself think about that for long. He could pretend about last night but he didn't see how he was supposed to pretend to not know something that he couldn't not know now. Heero felt his heard start to spin at that thought. Definately time to put the glass down.

He didn't see that there was anything he could do about his newfound knowledge. It seemed to be out of his control. The only thing that he could do is wait for Duo to awake and see where they stood. He would take it from there. He stood up from the chair and cleared his throat. He nodded slightly in Quatras direction without actually looking at him. Duo was more than likely still sleeping so Heero headed out the front door to take a short walk before returning.

Quatra watched Heero leave before draining the rest of his whiskey from his first glass.

Duo groaned as he stretched across the bed. He relaxed and bleerily cracked his eyes open. The sun was shining in through the window and he groaned again as it hit his face. He knew without looking that Heero was no longer in the room. "Predictable Heero, so predictable." He rolled off the bed and cleaned himself off real quick with a wet washcloth before dressing in clean clothes. And now it was time to hunt down the missing man. If Heero thought he was getting away that easily then he was sadly mistaken.

Duo was on the lookout as he went down the stairs but the only person he saw was Quatra at the desk. "Morning Quatra." Duo threw a smile at him as he made his way towards him. "You see Heero this morning?"

"Good Morning Duo. As a matter of fact I have. He left early this morning. I would assume he would be back soon."

Duo narrowed his eyes at the man before him. Quatra knew something that he wasn't telling him. "When exactly did he leave, do you know?"

Quatra glanced at the clock behind him on the wall. "About one hour ago."

"Shouldn't he be back by now? He didn't say anything about where he was going?"

Quatra shook his head. "I haven't heard about any trouble if that's what you're thinking. And if that was the case he would have taken you with him."

Duo wasn't quite sure of that fact after last night. It was much more likely that Heero regretted last night and didn't want to see him. Duo didn't want to think like that though.

"Maybe I should go try to find him." Duo looked out the front door for several seconds before he smiled again at Quatra. "Thanks Quatra. I'm going to go see if I can find him. If you see him before I get back can you tell him to meet me in my room in an hour?"

"I will Duo. And I wouldn't worry about Heero. He can take care of himself afterall."

"I know. I'm not worried about him being hurt." Duo smiled again. He was just worried about Heero never wanting to see him again. "I'll be back in an hour."

Heero was heading towards the Jail, enjoying the cool morning air and the silence of the streets. It's not like he needed this time to think but he needed this time to calm himself down and prepare himself for what might happen. He refused to think about it any longer as it wasn't logical to worry about what if's. As he was getting closer to the Jail he saw somebody fidgeting by the front door.

He couldn't tell who it was from this distance and the person didn't seem to have seen him yet. He walked closer, ready to call out to see who it was when the person turned to look into the front window of the jail. Was somebody else inside the jail or was he checking to see if Heero was in the jail. He didn't have time to think about it as when the person turned away from the window he saw Heero standing further down the street.

The person jolted and then rushed through the front door of the jail. Heero cursed and ran after him, stopping before going in the door. He stood at the edge of the building, leaning around the corner to look through the windows. He didn't see anybody or any movement. His hand went to his hip for his gun before he realised he had left it behind in Duos hotel room.

He paused and wondered for a minute if he should fall back, go back to the hotel for his gun before coming back. The person would be gone by then but Heero didn't feel entirely comfortable going in without his protection. He checked through the window again and still didn't see any kind of movement. A couple seconds later Heero determined that he would check out the jail but if the person had already fled through the back that he would not give chase.

He looked through the window once more before he rushed past it to the door. His hand had just touched the door knob when everything in front of him exploded. The next thing he knew he was laying on his back, trying to get his lungs to work. His chest spasmed and he couldn't feel his arms or legs. Everything was blurring and spinning and Heero thought he might be sick. He couldn't hear anything over the ringing in his ears and it felt like his whole body was being spun in circles.

He didn't hear them come up but he could feel hands grabbing his shoulders and arms. More than one person, yanking him up on his feet. Heero stumbled and felt his stomach rebel. He felt the arms release him and he fell to his hands and knees as he vomited, pain bursting in his chest with each upheave. Heero would have fallen forward into his own mess as his arms gave out on him if it wasn't for the arms grabbing onto his again, yanking him up. He could hear low voices now over the ringing. They sounded angry, stressed and impatient.

They pulled at him and just dragged him upright again when his knees buckled. He felt hands around his waist and then his worlds was spinning again as he was thrown over the back of a horse, groaning as his ribs were slammed. His head spun again and he managed to swallow before he got sick again. He could feel the dizziness and his eyesight was going black. He knew he would pass out soon. "Duo."

Duo only knew of three places Heero would go if he needed to get away. One was his personal house, which was now burnt down. Two was Duos room at the hotel, which Duo knew for a fact that he was not there. Three was the jail, which was where Duo was headed now. He had made it about halfway there before a loud boom sounded from the direction he was headed. He could see smoke start to billow into the sky and from the distance away was right around where the jail was location.

No, no, no. No way. It wasn't possible. Duo started running even as he started to shake his head. He was sure it was something else. He would get to the jail and everything would be fine. He would find Heero and he would be fine. The closer he got the blacker the smoke became and he could see the flames now. His heart was pounding in his chest and he didn't stop until he stood in front of the now in flame jail. The back of the jail was still standing but it wouldn't be for long if they couldnt get the fire put out. The front of the jail had a huge hole blown out of it, windows were busting and flames were licking their way through the whole building.

"Heero!" Duo shouted and started to run to the buiding. Heero had risked his life to get Duo and Duo wasn't just going to stand there when Heero might be in there. People were already scrambling with water buckets and Duo shoved through them. He got a couple feet to the door before somebody grabbed him.

"No, he could be in there!"

"Duo, he's not in there. He's not in there!"

Duo was spun around and he realized it was Trowa that had a hold of him.

"Trowa..."  
"He's not in there Duo. I've already asked. Somebody said they saw him taken away by a group of men on horseback."

"What? Where did they go? Did they see where they took him?"

"He said they were heading south Duo."

Duo took a deep breath and realised his hands were clenched so hard he was losing feeling. He forced himself to uncurl his fingers.

"Trowa...did they say...did they say if he was alive?"

He had to look away from Trowa, he didn't want to see it as he shook his head. He didn't want to doubt that Heero was alive. If he was dead they wouldn't have taken him. Duo just had to keep repeating that to himself. He would get Heero back and he would kill whoever it was that had taken him. He was tired of feeling like this, tired of Heero being hurt.

"I'm getting Heero back Trowa. He'll be okay."

"I know you will Duo."


End file.
